Retractor systems may be used in a variety of different surgical procedures to provide an opening through which the doctor may access the surgical site. In spinal surgeries, for example, a retractor system may be used to provide the surgeon with access to the patient's spine. The opening created by the retractor system may, for example, enable the doctor to insert surgical instruments into the body or enable visualization of the surgical site using x-ray.
Traditional spine procedures may involve bluntly dissecting through tissue and muscles to treat the appropriate levels of the spine. Thus, there is a need that allows for a more refined and controlled approach to spine procedures.